The 75th hunger games
by gurrrrleatyopie
Summary: What if Katniss really was pregnant in the catching fires 75th hg? What would happen? Read to find out!


This year, Katniss Everdeen, is going to be attending the 3rd quarter quell, only a few months away from giving birth.

"No, no, no," She murmurs under her breath. She would stand up, but pregnancy won't allow her. She hates being pregnant. The way her feet swell, and she has another person in stomach almost drives her crazy.

She wants to scream, to hide, and to be in the comforting arms of Peeta. But at the same time, she wants to kill Snow. She has to. She feels almost like it is her destiny, that reason she has to go to the Quell. She remembers when she had to listen to Snow, him winning the arguement; Peeta and Katniss had to have a child.

_President Snow said to them, "They don't believe you. They know you really aren't in love." Katniss objected. "I really love him though!"_

"_You're a good actress. But not good enough. Though, when they hear about the new baby on the way, they are going to be sure to believe it." _

"_The what?" "Oh! The baby. You know, the baby that you and Peeta are going to have."_

"_We're not having a baby," Katniss said._

"_Yes you are. I know you have a cousin... What's his name? Gale? Well, unless you want him to die, then you are having a child. Of course, Peeta already agreed."_

_Snow left, and only moments later had she blacked out._

-Line-

And that's the only reason Katniss agreed to have this baby. She knows that Peeta wanted one, but she never did. She always wonders to herself, _does Snow know I am only 17?_

But now, as she realizes her unfortunate fate of getting a ticket into the Hunger Games as a submitted tribute into the 75th Annual Hunger Games, she finds the strength to pull herself together, and stands up, heading out.

Her lump on her belly has never been too noticeable, but you don't think a girl from the Seam is naturally that fat. She walks a few doors over to Peeta's house, not finding him inside. As she struggles down the stairs, she walks another door over.

"Hello," Haymitch says.

"Hi," Katniss whispers with slight embarrassment. She always has been embarrassed because of the pregnancy.

"What are you here for?" Haymitch asks her, drunk. Peeta is beside him, drunk also. The smell of alcohol makes her gag, but then she wants some.

"I came here for a drink," She lies. Haymitch pulls out a couple bottles from under the table, and pops open the lids. She is tempted, and drops some onto her tong. It burns at first then cools, and she decides she likes it. She drinks more, almost half of it, when Peeta says something.

"You shouldn't be drinking." He says, his drink slushing around.

"And why do you give a fuck?" "I don't know."

She keeps drinking, finishing the whole bottle. "Can't wait for the arena," She says with false attitude, and waits for a reply as she opens another.

"There is no fucking way I am going, Sweetheart." Haymitch says.

Katniss starts to feel woozy, entering the world of the drunken people. She starts slurring on her words. Of course, she doesn't know she is drunk, probably not remembering her baby she carries.

"No shit." Peeta says.

Haymitch gets up, but falls back down instantly, vomiting as he goes. Katniss feels a baby kick, though she doesn't even bother to wonder why. She finishes her couple bottles of beer, and is about to open a new one.

Peeta goes crashing onto the ground. Out like a light.

"He isn't as pr-" Katniss vision starts to get blurry. She tries to stand, up but falls and lands on her butt. She falls back blacking out.

Funny thing is, nobody comes to get them, and they stay like that all night. Haymitch drinks like a pro so he can last all night, but he doesn't want to. He eats some cherries at night, and decides to go to sleep.

Peeta shakes him awake.

"Haymitch! What happened?"

"Oh. You guys are going back to the arena, and both showed up at my place. We had some fun." He falls back asleep.

"Haymitch!"

"Sorry kid. Uh- you guys," He falls back down. Peeta has had enough now; he gets a bucket of water and dumps it on him. Haymitch jumps up surprised.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Tell me more."

"Okay! Fuck! You guys drank. You passed out, drunk, then Katniss after. I ate some cherries though. They were really-"

"Oh no," Peeta cries out in desperation. "Katniss is pregnant. The baby could die or the baby could have serious birth defects." Peeta chews on his nails, and wipes sweat from his forehead.

Realization hits both of them, and they run to her. Peeta tries to bring Katniss back to him, while Haymitch grabs a bucket of water and dumps it on both of them.

Katniss jolts up instantly, and can barely take a breath when she starts vomiting. "Peeta," She whispers. She touches his hair, and Peeta picks her up.

"I need to call a doctor."

Haymitch doesn't argue he knows that Katniss mother can't tell if a baby is dead or not. Though they are rich, cars are something they don't have. They are forced to walk, all the way. Katniss walks with all her might, barely making it to the doctor before she collapses.

They take her into a hospital bed, try to help her out. They run a test, and do some checkups she refused to do a long time ago.

"Katniss," The doctor says. She nods her head.

"Don't ever pull something like that ever again. You didn't kill the baby, but might have given it birth defects. But so far, I can't see any birth defects."

Katniss wants the baby to die, to be only one person instead of doing everything for two. She had tried hundreds of times to try and kill it, but no matter how much she tried, it was always okay.

Katniss nods her head. A day or two goes by, and she can leave the hospital. When she gets out, Peeta greets her with a peck on the cheek.

"What the hell was that?"

"You were drunk too, Peeta."

"I know." He said. "But your pregnant," he said, placing his hand on her belly. "So what? Let the baby have birth defects. It will die in the arena anyway," She said matter of fact way.

"No, it won't. Noor will you." Peeta says walking back to Katniss's house.

Katniss rolls her eyes, and just laughs. She pulls the jacket around her stomach, not wanting anyone to see.

As soon as they get to her house, Prim comes rushing to her.

"Katniss! I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine little duck!" Katniss says, leaning down, hugging Prim.

"Oh good!"

"What happened?"

"Hold on," Katniss walks to the bathroom, unsure how to tell her sister that she was flat out drunk just a few nights ago.


End file.
